Todo está bien
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Ella odiaba el color enfermizo de las paredes y el olor que desprendía el lugar. Odiaba estar en aquella habitación y que Harry no la mirara como antes. Ya nada volvería a ser igual, Harry no volvería, pero aún guardaba la esperanza revoloteando en su interior de que el niño que vivió saliera de aquella historia trágica que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Ginny/Harry - Oneshot.


_Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión. _

_**Esta Historia participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**Frase: **__Reía, porque la única alternativa que tenía eran las lágrimas._

_**Palabras: **__3.310. _

_"**Todo está bien"**_

-Lily quedó para el equipo de Quidditch, y ocupa la misma posición que ocupaste antes, de buscadora. Está muy emocionada ¡Deberías verla!-sonrió- Albus vive molestándola, diciéndole que solo ganó el puesto por su belleza, pero sabe que no es por eso, es igual a ti-ahogó un gemido-Mientras que James ahora sale con una chica muy guapa, de Gryffindor por supuesto. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Es pelirroja!-calló una risa.

Suspiró y tragó una bocanada de aire, se meció levemente en la silla, el aroma de las flores que había traído le inundaba de forma embriagante. Jugó con sus manos que estaban sudadas del nerviosismo e incomodidad. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a aquella situación, no después de aquel golpe tan duro.

Recordaba perfectamente la textura de su piel cuando le abrazaba, el sabor de sus labios, su risa, su caminar relajado, las conversaciones, las discusiones que luego terminaban en una guerra de besos, el simple tacto de sentir sus manos entrelazadas, su simple presencia de protección, las risas de los niños jugando con él, y hasta cuando sentía que sus piernas eran de mantequilla que se derretían levemente ante un beso.

Y ahora, nada.

Todo quedaba en un simple recuerdo, que estaba acumulando polvo, como aquel juguete que Lily no volvió a ocupar y quedó en el rincón de su habitación de forma abandonada. Así estaban sus recuerdos, pero no podía permitir que quedaran abandonados en la nada, los volvía a revivir nuevamente, quitándoles el polvo y añorándolos cada segundo, para luego al volver al día siguiente, nuevamente estuvieran enmarañados de olvido con desolación.

-Harry…-murmuró, dejando que aquella simple mención que antes le provocaba cosquillas en su estomago, hoy le provocara tristeza y soledad.

Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo, ahí. Simple, impávido, mirando a la nada con sus ojos verdes, para luego volver del abismo y ponerse a jugar con sus manos de forma infantil. Un poco de baba se deslizó por su boca, no se percató y siguió resbalándose, mientras que él jugaba con una pequeña snitch de juguete que se escondía entre sus manos grandes y rasposas.

La joven pelirroja tomó un pañuelo que estaba en el velador y lo pasó por su rostro, limpiando aquel rastro de saliva.

Él, no se percató.

Abrió la boca, con la ilusión de dejar escapar otras anécdotas que habían ocurrido recientemente, pero nada, quedó en el vacío. Observó el lugar como muchas otras veces lo hacía, logrando memorizar cada rincón de aquel lugar, el blanco enfermizo, los abarrotes grises, la ventana mediana, aquella silla olvidada en el rincón de la habitación y el cuadro que reposaba sobre el velador que era de ella, junto con él y sus hijos, que saludaban alegremente para luego estallar en unas carcajadas.

-Ah… Ahm…-unos gemidos le llamaron la atención, se giró para ver a Harry que soltaba unos cuantos gemidos incomprensibles mientras jugaba con la snitch, por su barbilla cuadrada nuevamente había un rastro de saliva. Con un gesto cansino tomó el pañuelo y le volvió a limpiar.

Mordió su labio inferior.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?

¿Es que ya no había sido suficiente?

¿Es que acaso la vida del hombre que amaba estaba destinada a ser una tragedia?

-Debía haberlo detenido-se dijo a sí misma, trayendo el recuerdo de aquella mañana cuando él se despidió con un sonoro beso de ella, para luego partir a una misión. Un sentimiento extraño le había recorrido cuando le vio salir por la puerta, lo ignoró. Le pasaba casi siempre que él se iba a una misión y luego él volvía normal, tranquilo y feliz de haber terminado parte de su trabajo.

Pero esa vez no fue así.

¿Cómo saber que ésa sería la última vez que él la miraría con amor y le diera un beso de despedida?

_Sonrió satisfecha al ver que ya había terminado de doblar la ropa que acababa de lavar, perfectamente podía hacerlo sin magia, pero tenía tiempo y quería hacer algo, la tarde la tenía completamente libre y no sabía qué hacer. Tomó las camisas que ocupaba Harry en el trabajo y las guardó en la cómoda de la habitación. Un sonido del Living le llamó la atención ¿Ya había llegado Harry? ¿Tan luego? Pero si apenas había pasado cuatro días desde que se fue a trabajar. Pero no importaba, estaba feliz, estaría con él regaloneando toda la tarde. ¡Qué mejor manera de aprovechar el tiempo libre! Con una sonrisa campante y llena de felicidad salió de la habitación para ir apurada al Living._

_Pero ahí no estaba Harry. _

_-¡Ron! ¡Vaya, qué alegría! Hace tiempo que no me vienes a ver-le sonrió para darle un abrazo._

_-Ginny-escuchó su nombre cargado de preocupación, fue entonces que se fijó en su estado de cansancio. _

_-Pero vaya que estás demacrado ¿A ocurrido algo?-el asintió con pesadumbre- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ocurrió algo con ma…-un leve clic hizo en su cabeza- ¿No se supone que te ibas de misión con Harry? ¿Harry?-vio como su hermano asentía de forma lenta-¿Qué le pasó a Harry?-el pánico se apoderó de ella. _

Alzó su mano para acariciar los cabellos azabache de su marido, quién estaba mirando, nuevamente, un punto de la nada, para luego terminar en aplausos y leves carcajadas. Soltaba unos leves gemidos mientras escudriñaba con su vista esmeralda la habitación, se fijó en sus manos para luego explorarlas con fascinación.

Tragó un poco de saliva.

Parecía un niño pequeño.

Tomo el vaso de agua que estaba posado en el velador y tomó un poco, dejándose humedecer su garganta. Harry miraba al suelo, pues había tirado a la snitch y reía dando leves aplausos. La joven la tomó y se la pasó nuevamente, a los segundos la pequeña pelota volvía a caer en un lugar más apartado, la tomó otra vez y se la paso de nuevo, para que luego, de forma repetitiva ésta fuera lanzada por Harry, quién no dejaba de soltar leves risas.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a recogerla.

Soltó un suspiro cuando se la entregó y él se la llevaba a la boca de forma curiosa, apartó la mano de él de aquella acción, para que nuevamente la volviera a repetir.

_-¡Haga algo! ¡Tiene qué hacer algo!-sentía los brazos de alguno de sus hermanos retenerla, para que no se fuera encima del medimago. _

_-Lo sentimos demasiado, pero esto va más allá. No hay cura para esto, no en la magia-escuchó la voz del señor que le taladraba los oídos con aquella información desconsoladora._

_-No-sintió un golpe vació en el pecho-No, no, no-se repetía nuevamente-¡Por favor haga algo! ¡Haga lo que sea! ¡Pero no puede quedar así! Por favor-suplicó, veía de forma borrosa al medimago que la miraba con un deje de tristeza. _

_-Señora Potter-ella ahogó un gemido-Esto es algo crónico, no podemos hacer nada. Lo siento mucho…-se aferró en un abrazo a uno de sus hermanos, Bill, quién era el que la estaba sujetando, para estallar en lágrimas y gemidos._

_Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. _

_Nunca más._

_Nunca. _

-Teddy…-sintió la garganta seca-Fue a verme el otro día…-guardó silencio-Está muy guapo, se le ve muy bien el pelo de color rojo…Deberías verlo, está…Muy grande-Frunció los labios. Harry estaba mirando a la nada nuevamente, como en trance, como siempre. Se quedó así varios minutos. Tomó su mano que reposaba en su regazo y la acarició levemente. Aún seguía teniendo aquellas manos ásperas que le gustaban tanto y que en otra circunstancias moriría por sentirlas recorrer su cuerpo de forma pasional. Harry volvió de su trance y se quedó mirando fijamente el cabello largo y rojo de ella. Su mirada escudriñándola le intimidó un poco, pero nada más, no veía aquella malicia juguetona que ponía antes cuando la miraba, sino que ahora era de forma curiosa. Empezó a tironear levemente un mechón de ella, sacándole una sonrisa, Harry estallaba en carcajadas suaves para luego aplaudir, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento que nunca antes había sido visto.

Tragó otra bocanada de aire, ahogando quejidos y llantos.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a decirles aquellos?

No podía, no se sentía capaz. No podía hacerlo, no quería ver las reacciones de sus hijos en cuanto supieran la verdad. Frotó sus manos con desesperación y levantó la vista, ahí estaban sus tres hijos sentados frente a ella, mirándola de forma impaciente. Pasó una mano por su frente sin dejar de mirarlos. ¡Estaban tan grandes! James ya estaba en su último año y era un chico bastante guapo, travieso y con una novia monísima. Albus también estaba grande, su parecido con Harry era muy notable, y Lily ya estaba dejando de ser una niña pequeña, aunque siempre lo sería, su cabello era más largo y sus facciones más delicadas, aún no salía con algún chico, seguramente porque Albus y James se encargaban de aquello.

Suspiró.

Él ya no estaría "ahí" para cuando Lily llevara a un chico a la casa.

No hoy.

No mañana.

No lo estaría… nunca.

_-¿Mamá?-la voz dulce de su hija le trajo de vuelta-¿Qué ocurre con papá?_

_-¿Se ha ido? ¿Te ha…dejado?-vio como Albus tragaba saliva ante aquella posibilidad. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Harry la hubiera abandonado por otra mujer. Lo odiaría, le tendría rencor, por supuesto. Pero aquello era peor, mucho peor. _

_Si él la hubiera abandonado, al menos no estaría en aquellas condiciones._

_-No-negó._

_-¿Y por qué lloras mamá?-la pregunta de James fue suficiente como para que ella estallara en llanto, ante el desconcierto y preocupación de sus hijos, sintió los brazos cálidos de su hijo mayor abrazarla._

_-Papá…-ahogó un suspiro- Tuvo un accidente. _

Respiró hondo.

Odiaba el aroma que tenía San Mungo.

Nunca le había gustado, era tan…enfermizo. Pudo oír el movimiento agitado que se oía afuera de la sala, algunos llantos, otras risas, y otros… silencios. Arrugó la nariz al ver nuevamente el color de las paredes, que le desesperaba de una manera impresionante. Se movió un poco en la silla, logrando que sonara un poco. Harry había dejado de jugar con su cabello, para meterse las manos en la boca y llenarlas de saliva de forma curiosa. Apretó sus manos que estaban en su regazo.

Podía vivir nuevamente la escena con el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos.

_Había muchos tipos de silencios, incómodos, agradable, tranquilos, y este era un desesperante. Odiaba el silencio en esos momentos. Miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella, que golpeaba un poco la pluma contra la mesa, él la miró tratando de encontrar unas palabras que decirle, para que no sonara tan fuerte, pero era imposible._

_-Harry-dijo sobresaltándola un poco con su voz ronca y áspera-En su última misión de auror, tuvo un accidente._

_-Por favor, dígame algo que no sepa-suspiró hastiada. Ya iban como cinco personas en el día que le decían lo mismo, pero nada más. _

_-Hubo un choque de hechizos, los cuales desconocemos por completo, eso solo lo saben Harry y Jaque-suspiró. Jaque era el mago al cuál Harry andaba buscando para llevarlo a Azkaban por unos delitos cometidos contra muggles-Pero eso no nos dice nada, Jaque murió en la confrontación contra Harry. Como le mencione antes, hubo una mezcla de hechizos, y ambos salieron perjudicados. Jaque murió al instante, pero Harry…-ahogó una bocanada de aire._

_-¿Harry qué? _

_-Harry sufrió un daño neurológico-finalizó-No es uno común y que pueda tener tratamiento, esto se escapa de nuestros alcances, y de los muggles también-explicó-Harry no recuerda nada, su mente ha entrado a una especie de trance. Ha vuelto a ser un niño curioso de dos años y…-suspiró-Es crónico. _

_-Pero… Debe haber algo… No lo sé, un tratamiento prolongado… Algo que sea…_

_-Nada, Harry vive ahora en un mundo diferente al nuestro, no puede hablar, ejecuta movimientos torpes y es curioso e inquieto como los niños pequeños. Lo siento Señora Potter, no podemos hacer nada._

_¿Nada? _

_¿No había cura alguna? _

_¿Harry ya no sería el mismo? _

_¿Harry ya no volvería?_

_-Por favor, tiene que ser fuerte, tiene tres hijos ¿Recuerda?-Ella asintió de forma automática-Podemos tenerlo aquí y darle cuidados, pero avances es muy extraño que los vaya a tener, casi nulos-ahogó sus esperanzas.- Lo siento._

¿Cuántas veces le habrán dicho "Lo siento" desde que ocurrió aquello?

Un sinfín de veces, podría asegurarlo.

Acarició la mejilla de Harry suavemente, él se quedó quieto, en trance seguramente, no disfrutando de aquella caricia. El sonido de la puerta le distrajo.

-Buenos días Señora Potter-el hombre le sonrió alegremente.

-Buenos días-respondió de forma seca.

-Ya es hora de que Harry tome la poción para dormir-Ella asintió.-Muy bien Harry, tienes que dormir.

Harry muy pocas veces era violento, pero esa vez fue una de ellas. El hombre con aspecto bondadoso se acercó para darle de beber la poción que lo mantendría dormido hasta el otro día, pero el ojiverde apartó con una mano de forma brusca el acercamiento, botando el frasco con la poción, haciendo que estallara en vidrios pequeños. El medimago suspiró de forma cansina y sacó otro frasco de su chaqueta, ya venía preparado para los berrinches que hacía Harry cuando no quería tomar la poción, pero esta vez fue más violento, trataba de gritar, soltando unos gemidos de desesperación ¡No quería tomar la poción! ¡No quería hacerlo! Apartó la mano del hombre de una forma más violenta y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con ambas manos.

-¡Susan! ¡Susan!-gritó el hombre al pasillo-Trae la varita, hay que aturdirlo-le mencionó, y a los segundos entró una mujer, como siendo especie de enfermera con la varita dispuesto a aturdirlo, mientras que el hombre trataba de sujetar a Harry por los brazos para que se quedara tranquilo. Soltaba gemidos altos en un vago intento de gritar, y babeaba un poco más que antes.

-¡No!-soltó ella deteniendo a la enfermera. Se acercó a Harry de forma lenta que nuevamente estaba desesperado.

-No te acerques, te puede hacer daño-chilló la mujer.

-Harry es mi marido-dijo de forma orgullosa-Nunca me haría daño, en ningún tipo de circunstancia-respondió mientras se acercaba a él que se movía tratando de liberarse del agarre del medimago-Harry-dijo dulcemente mientras ponía su mano en el hombro. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, ya que dejó de moverse y miró a la mujer que le llamaba de forma dulce, haciendo que su curiosidad aumentara-Harry-repitió, el ojiverde tomó uno de los mechones y tiró suavemente de él para luego estallar en risas leves como antes. Ella sonrió. El medimago soltó a Harry en cuanto vio que él se tranquilizó en seguida-Tienes que dormir-hizo un puchero-Para que descanses y mañana puedas volver a jugar-Harry miró un punto muerto en la pared-¿Te gusta jugar cierto?-Harry no respondió porque seguía mirando a la nada. Miró al medimago y le pidió el frasco, que le entregó en seguida-Vas a ser bueno-Harry le miró-Te tomarás la poción para dormir, mañana también vendré y podrás jugar conmigo-le sonrió. Harry no hizo ningún berrinche cuando ella se acercó de forma amorosa para darle la poción, la tomó con tranquilidad y el efecto fue de inmediato, empezó a cerrar sus ojos, a relajar su cuerpo para caer dormido en la camilla de la habitación. Cerró el frasco, dejándolo en el velador, tomó el mismo pañuelo y limpió la baba que tenía en su rostro, lo arropó y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente-Descansa Harry, mañana vendré a verte de nuevo-sonrió de forma sumisa.

Se alejó un poco de él, observándolo dormir de forma tranquila. Miró a la mujer que con un movimiento de la varita limpió el desastre que había dejado su marido minutos antes, el medimago le observaba de una forma extraño de descifrar.

-¿Vendrá mañana?

-Como siempre-dijo antes de abandonar la habitación. Apenas salió pudo ver a algunas personas que esperaban el turno de ser atendidos o para ir a visitas, muchos la observaron de una forma casi lastimera.

Los ignoró.

Tenía que irse a casa de forma rápida, seguramente sus hijos ya estaban allá gracias a Hermione o su hermano, o cualquier persona de su familia. Se mentalizó y rápidamente hizo aparición al frente de su hogar. Miró la puerta antes de entrar y suspiró.

_-Entonces…¿Papá es como un niño?-preguntó Lily. Ella asintió. Sus hijos no decían nada, miraban un punto muerto de la mesa de la sala._

_-¿Y no hay cura?-ella negó. _

_-¿Y…-miró a su hija que le observaba con algo de miedo- vas a seguir amando a Papá?_

_-Para siempre-respondió._

_Lo que sintió a los segundos eran los abrazos de sus hijos que le rodeaban de forma acogedora. No hubo lágrimas, ni palabras, solo silencio. _

_El peor de todos. _

Abrió la puerta, el aroma a comida casera le inundó. Escuchó risas, pudo ver a Lily pelear con Albus, a Rose hablando animadamente con James y a Hugo leyendo un libro en un rincón de forma apartada. Vio a Lorcan y Lysander correr de un lado a otro, a Luna mirando a la nada, a Ron comiendo y a Hermione tratando de arreglar cada desorden.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Lily apenas la vio, fue corriendo hacia ella al igual que Albus y James que la abrazaron entre los tres, ella les correspondió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo están?-los tres peleaban por ver quién contestaba primero, logrando un ruido agradable en la habitación. Luego de asentirles a cada uno, preguntarles cosas triviales y ellos respondiendo de forma ruidosa, fueron a seguir con sus actividades.-Gracias por traerlos-le dijo a Hermione que se acercaba a ella sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que no tengo problema alguno-sonrió.

-¡Moco…-miró a Lily que levantaba su varita contra Albus quién sudo de forma fría.

-¡Lily!-el tono amenazante de su madre le hizo bajar la varita. Bien, no podría hechizarlo, al menos podría delatarlo. Lily sonrió con malicia y miró a su madre de forma inocente.

-¿Sabes mamá? A Albus le gusta una niña de Ravenclaw-le delató. Albus se sonrojó de forma violenta.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí es cierto!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Sí lo es!

-¡Pues a ti te gusta Lorcan!-gritó más fuerte. El adolescente rubio miró a Lily de forma avergonzada, mientras que Lysander le golpeaba suavemente en las costillas. Lily se sonrojó casi tan fuerte como su cabello.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te gusta Lorcan!-chilló James horrorizado.

-¡Oh, sería muy lindo que estuvieran juntos! A Lorcan le gusta observar a Lily cuando ella está distraída-dijo con aire soñador Luna colocando en evidencia plena a Lorcan.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Con qué te gusta observar a mi hermana?-dijo en tono amenazante James. Albus miraba a Lily de forma burlona, que en seguida comenzó a perseguirlo por la casa con la varita, bien no podría hechizarlo, pero podría meterle la varita por un lugar no muy cómodo.

Hermione rió levemente ante el escándalo que había, ella se fue contagiando de a poco, para soltar unas sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella riendo.

-¿Y Harry?

-No quería beber la poción para dormir-contó-Armó un berrinche como niño-dijo riendo al recordar la escena. Hermione miraba como su amiga soltaba risas al recordar aquel comportamiento berrinchudo.

Reía, porque la única alternativa que tenía eran las lágrimas.

Y ella, ya se había hartado de llorar.

-¿Todo está bien, Ginny?-la pelirroja miró a su amiga que la observaba de forma curiosa.

Tenía unos hijos hermosos, una salud perfecta, un hombre que amaba profundamente a pesar de que este no la recordara. Pero no importaba nada, ya se habían acabado las lágrimas. Tenía que salir adelante, por ella, por sus hijos, por Harry.

-Sí, todo está bien-sonrió, pensando en qué mañana le llevaría a Harry una nueva snitch de juguete, recordando que la otra estaba muy gastada y casi polvorienta, casi como sus recuerdos, pero su amor por Harry seguía limpio e intacto. Era el momento de tomar la varita y empezar a limpiar su vida, para que cuando Harry volviera, todo estuviera reluciente y hogareño.

Ginny amanecía cada día con el anhelo de que Harry se recuperaría luego.

Al final, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Y ella anhelaba, de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

Bien, eso fue raro. No me gustó como quedó la frase por ahí, pero bueno, es lo que pude hacer. Espero que les haya gustado, besitos, cuídense c: Y digan qué les parece por favor c:

Fru-chan


End file.
